The present disclosure provides an approach that un-mutes system sounds based upon the system event to which they are related. The present disclosure further provides a smooth increase of audio volume for such system events.
Users of personal computers and other devices with audio capabilities enjoy many benefits associated with a mute function. For example, the mute function provides the ability to lower or shut off volume promptly and/or with one touch of a button or similar command. A mute function also provides the capability to override audio in circumstances such as initial powering-on or waking of a device. However, the traditional mute function can also lead to difficulties or annoyances. For example, when a mute function is active (as it commonly is in the workplace environment or in the home setting when children are asleep), it can be annoying for the user to have to un-mute the device when, based on the user performing a certain action, the context indicates that the user most probably intends for the device's audio to be audible. This can occur, for example, during video teleconferences. Conversely, if the mute function is not active, the device may play unintended and/or disruptive audio upon the occurrence of certain events, such as power-on, wake, automated connection to certain web sites and the like.